iGot Talent Version Seddie Revised
by shadow21
Summary: Freddie, no longer able to cope with his breakup with Sam decides to take off and find himself. Can Sam and Carly find a way to bring him back? Written in Musical form and selection. Seddie!
1. iCan't Stay

**(Author's Note:) Greetings fans and supporters of shadow21. My sincerest apologies for deleting my story. After seeing where it was leading I knew it was time to make a few revisions and major changes in it, which starting with this chapter you will see, I hope that you can bear with me at this time especially with my work schedule changing every now and again. That's the curse of the U.S. Army, but it's the life I chose, but that's another story. Anyway I'm reloading and revision as we speak and will have all chapters that have been read and aformentioned hopefully improved...without further adeieu on to the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, and The music belongs to all respective musical artists.**

**Chapter 1: iCan't Stay**

_(Freddie's POV)_

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that one of my many dreams of working at the Pear Store was destroyed by her again! It doesn't make any sense how she

always and continues to torment me. It was bad enough that she's back to causing me physical and mental pain again, but now she's been damaging my heart. _It _

_really is sad._ I thought. Sad but true, no matter how much she's hurt me, I still stick around. Why? Why do I continue to stick around a person who clearly doesn't

care for me. I mean I can defend the actions of her. I mean aside from her being naturally vicious as we all know. It's amazing, though, when we were together, this

side of her was gone. But its like now that we're not she's been hitting me harder than ever. Is there a reason why? Does she...no way! I can confirm the fact that

Samantha Joy Puckett hates me with a passion now. So why do I still stick around? Why do I continue this facade? Because no matter how she feels about me, I still

love her. It dosen't matter though. Because it obviously means that she dosen't feel the same way for me. Hell if she did, then why would she have been all over that

dude from One Direction? Or why did she ignore me cries for help when Nora pretty much tried to eat my face? And if she _ever _did, I guess love in her has an

expiration date. But what is it, love or a jug of milk? Guess I'll never know. I haven't slept since that day because everytime I try to I end up dreaming that day over

again.

_(Flashback)  
__(Sam and Freddie walk into the elevator from the iCarly Studio. Sam Presses the Emergency Stop Button.)  
__Sam: So...  
__Freddie:(Turns to look at Sam) She wasn't talking about us.  
__Sam: I know...but...do you think maybe...you and I...are taking some connection _we _have...  
__Freddie: And trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?  
__Sam: Yeah.  
__Freddie: Well, I mean...(sighs) I don't know...(chuckles) it's like, after _all _the years, of us being at each other's throats...and you...kissing me...that night at school...it was pretty...intense...  
__Sam:(Scoffs) Hey, you put _me _in a mental hospital. So the kiss was..._just_...intense?  
__Freddie:(Looks at sam and nods her head at her) And fun.  
__Sam:(Smiles) Yeah, I just...(leans back agaainst elevator wall) I don't know if you and me really click _that _way.  
__Freddie: Yeah...(shrugs and smiles) but, you know, maybe one day if...you get a little more normal...  
__Sam: Or you get a little more abnormal (Freddie and Sam look confused) so did we just break up?  
__Freddie:(Sighs) Feels like it...but...it was...mutual...right?  
__Sam: Yeah...(Grins) but I'm still gonna tell people that I dumped your butt and broke your nerdly little heart.  
__Freddie:(Smiles) Fair enough.  
__Sam:(Shrugs) Oh well(Pushes the button again and the elevator begins to go down to the living room floor. The door opens, and Sam starts to walk out)  
__Freddie:(Walks up behind Sam) I love you.(Sam stops walking)  
__Sam:(Turns around and smiles) I love you, too.(Walks up to Freddie and kisses him sweetly)  
__(End Flashback)_

The thoughts continued to play back inside my mind. It didn't matter that it happened months back, but no matter what I knew my feelings for her still lasted. I

walked up to my Galaxy Wars poster, pulled it down pressed a red button that I had hidden behind it and my tech desk turned into my own private music studio. I

grabbed my acoustic guitar plugged it into my amp, strummed a few notes and started to sing.

_(Just Wanna Be With You By: Enrique Iglesias)  
__Monday night and I feel so low  
__I Count the hours but they go so slow  
__I know the sound of your voice  
__Can save my soul_

_City lights, streets of gold  
__Look out my window to the world below  
__Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
__And I'm all alone_

_Don't let me die  
__I'm losing my mind  
__Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone  
__I just wanna be with you  
__And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_I can't sleep I'm up all night  
__Through these tears I try to smile  
__I know the touch of your hand  
__Can save my life_

_Don't let me down  
__Come to me now  
__I got to be with you somehow_

_And now that you're gone  
__I just wanna be with you  
__And I can't go on  
__I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_Don't let me down  
__Come to me now_

_I've got to be with you somehow  
__And now that you're gone  
__Who am I without you now  
__I can't go one  
__I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU_

_And now that you're gone  
__I just wanna be with you  
__And I can't go one  
__I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_Just wanna be with you  
__And I can't go on  
__I wanna be with you OH!_

_Just wanna be with you  
__Just wanna be with you  
__Just wanna be with you  
__Just wanna be with you  
__(Song ends)_

It's sad though, how I still love and want to be with her. But I knew I had to face reality. My abrasive meat-loving girlfriend is gone. And if she's gone, maybe I should

be too...

**(Author's Note): So this is the Re-re beginning of my Seddie rendition in progress. As I said please bear with me, until then read and review. But no Flames! I hope you will keep supporting shadow21...**


	2. iCan't Forget

**Author's Note: FANFICTION FANS! How's the weather? My schedule has finally opened up for a little bit which means I am finaly able to write a little more. After careful deliberation the title of the chapter stays and some changes are made and will continue to be made. I hope that my viewers have caught a glimpse of chapter one and hope that none of my supporters have left me. All who have thanx for putting up with me. Anyway ON TO CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2: iCan't Forget**

_(Freddie's POV)  
_

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

I woke up from my sleep, or lack therof. I spent most of the day continuing to ponder everything. Obviously one of the reasons why I couldn't sleep. Sam continued to haunt my mind. And I knew that being in the same school at the same time would be the most difficult in the world, especially knowing that she is how she is now and she looks how she looks now. I mean she's turned down people when they found out we broke up but at the same time, I haven't really made myself available. Part of me was thinking maybe I should, but I knew that I was nowhere near as confident as Carly or Sam. However I had shown a lot more confidence before and when we had dated. As I got dressed I thought about it.

_(Flashback 1)  
__(Sam is sitting outside the courtyard at school)  
__Freddie: (pops his head through the door) Yo-yo.  
__Sam: Carly send you to find me?  
__Freddie: (goes outside and closes door) Nope  
__Sam: Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?  
__Freddie: __(leans against the wall) She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you.  
__Sam: Good!  
__Freddie: But Carly's right!  
__(Sam Groans)  
__Freddie: Groan all you want!  
__Sam: I don't care what your stupid pear app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that!  
__Freddie: (stands up and approaches Sam) Lately, every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us.  
__Sam: And that means I'm in love with him?  
__Freddie: Well you hate me!  
__Sam (quietly) I never said I hate you.  
__Freddie: (high voice) YEAH YOU HAVE! Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says "Happy birthday I hate you. HATE SAM!"  
__Sam: (frustrated) Just _leeeeeeeave!  
_Freddie: Fine. I'll _leeeeeeeave!  
_Sam: Bye!  
__Freddie: But before I go...  
__Sam: (Snaps. Gets up and points to the door) That's it, get outta here before I do a double fist dance on your face!  
__Freddie: You can threated your double fist face dancing all you want. But carly's still right. (More gently) I know it's scary to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you know know, what might happen if you don't...  
__(Sam pulls Freddie closer to her and kisses him for about 11 seconds)  
__Freddie: (In shock) I...Wh...  
__Sam: Sorry...  
__Freddie: It's cool..._

Another dream I continued to have. I knew I was in love with Sam still. But I also knew as stubborn as she was, if I were to tell her, she'd never go for it. I mean she has never been one to admit feelings...hell it took her awhile to say that she loved me the day we broke up. Now I knew I couldn't go to school. I needed a change. I couldn't be around her or them any longer...it would be just to painful...

_(Sam's POV)_

I had looked through the school. It was still early enough where I could. I don't know why but ever since Freddie and I dated I've been coming to school early and been taking care to be caught up in all my work. I can honestly say because of him my GPA has increased dramatically. I kept it up after we broke up, but for some reason I just didn't feel right today. Like something in my biorythmn or the force or whatever told me that there was something wrong. Something wrong with Freddie. I called his phone. I heard the tone four times before I heard, "Hey it's Freddie," then I heard my voice "And Sam," Freddie then took over again, "Leave a message after the tone." I then started to speak, "Yo Freddude, it's Sam. Hey where are you? You're normally the first man at school. Anyway call me back soon, um Carly's...concerned. Well, bye." I then pressed the end button on my phone, wondering why Freddie wasn't here. What could possibly be the reason why he wouldn't come to school? And why didn't he change his voice message?

_(Freddie's POV)_

I did some roaming around Seattle pondering what I should do next. I knew I couldn't be here. After doing some figuring on my laptop and planner, I knew that I could leave right now and be sufficient for myself, considering that I had just sold my 3-dimensional ideas to Seattle Optical Research and was making a substansial commission from it as a result, something I never told the world about. After doing that, packing my guitar and a extra bag, I knew I had to make a call. There was still one thing that I had to do...

**(Author's Note): So this marks the end of chapter two. Please continue to read and review and please don't flame me. Please continue to support shadow21.**


End file.
